


Alone

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Alice - Freeform, M/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Now that Lucifel's tale has come to an end, Michael will have to live on, alone. A parody of Alice by Furukawa.





	

Sorry, I’m sorry  
I know that this isn’t funny  
But, someday, if I Fall down  
Or go into the Darkness alone,  
You’ll have to live on alone  
When we’re alone together, I feel a pleasant warmth,  
But if my heart starts to grow cold,  
And I try to fight God,  
You’ll have to live on alone  
Right now though, we’re together and happy  
Even when we don’t speak, we’re happy  
But though we both gaze at God, I don’t know if He loves me  
Will you be all right if I live on, alone?  
You see, I’ve fallen in love  
It wouldn’t be wrong if he was up here with us  
“Doesn’t he just love Ishtar?” Though you say that, you know he cares for me  
Someday, you’ll have to live on alone

Sorry, I’m sorry  
I know that this isn’t funny  
But, someday, if I Fall down  
Or go into the Darkness alone,  
You’ll have to live on alone  
Since I Fell, I’ve walked with the man I loved  
And been hurt when our bond broke apart  
Now, I’m alone in the Darkness  
I remember, I used to be with you in Heaven  
Now that I’ve gone into the Darkness alone, I am  
A burned fruit that’s bitter and inedible  
I guess that’s the end of my tale for now  
You’ll have to live on alone


End file.
